One Piece 2nd Generation: Trouble in Paradise Part 1
The Gear Pirates ran around the deck in a fluster. Fantasia stood in fear staring up at the humongous shadow. "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS THAT?!!" A towering behemoth stood out of the water. "KENT! Do something!!" "What the hell am I supposed to do?!" Kent pulled his hair. "I can't just move that thing!! Jericho!! What is that thing?!" "A whale!!" Shouted an old man standing upon the Whale's head. "His name is Laboon." The old man jumped down from its head and landed before Fantasia. "I'm guessing you're the navigator?" Fantasia stood shocked, only nervously nodding. "Y-yeah.." "You got a compass?" "Y-yeah." "Speak with some sense girl! And that won't help you here. The magnetic field here is completely different." "Okay. So what're we gonna do? Go around sailing blindly from island to island? That's a load of bullsh-" "You need a log pose. And I'm only gonna give you one, because you never harmed Laboon. This whale here is precious to me." Kent stopped and stared at the whale. "Hey Laboon." "Hello Human." Laboon said. "Cool. Talking whale." Kent eyed Laboon until his eyes fixed on the Jolly Roger that decorated his nose. "So you're a Straw Hat? That's awesome. For you... I wanted you to join my crew." "I'm a member of the Rumbar Pirates.... This is a way of me to remember my Straw Hat friends." Jericho and Rhea stared at Kent as he nodded to the Whales screeching. "Seriously. Kent has lost his mind. What the hell is he doing?" Rhea shrugged. "Key-Chan! Why're you talking to an animal that can't talk back?" Kent turned to Rhea. "Don't be ridiculous Rhea! This is a talking whale! Aren't ya Laboon!" Laboon screeched with happiness and Kent turned back to Rhea. "See! I told you!" The old man walked up to Kent in shock. "You can speak to animals?" "No. Of course not. I can speak English, Japanese, and French. But not animal. Even though I would love to!" "Dear God, this man is..." "By the way. We never got your name." "Crocus.. I'm Crocus, guardian of this lighthouse." "My name is Kent N-" Kent started then stopped. He looked away. "I'm Kent." Crocus turned away. "Young Man. You remind me of a man... A great man.. His name was Edward. Edward Newgate." Jericho and Rhea glared towards Crocus. "You have the same aura about you, and hold yourself the way he did." "Don't be stupid old man." Fantasia blurted. "There's no way this guy could be judged like WhiteBeard. I mean be has a bounty of only 35 Million. And what did WhiteBeard have?" Fantasia laughed and looked at Kent. "Really? A monstrous brute compared to Kent... I can't see the connection." Crocus laughed under his breath. "Alright young lady. Whatever you say." Laboon let out a screech of pain as a barrage cannon balls bombarded his back. "LABOON!!" Kent yelled. "Gia Gia no Sentinel!!" Kent dashed towards Laboon and lunged high into the air, sprouted metallic wings and flew over the whale. His eyes widened with shock. "Uhh... Guys... Marine fleet.." Jericho and Crocus jumped onto the rails. "You think you can keep up?" "I've been kicking marine ass since before you were born." "Oh really? Let's see who gets the highest body count." "You're on." Kent dropped down between them. "Boys... We both know I'm gonna win this!" Rhea and Fantasia exchanged looks. "Boys... What goes through there minds?" "I know. Sex, violence, boobs, and dumbass shit. You know typical bullshit." Fantasia nodded. - Drew stopped and looked into an authentic looking restaurant. "Ooh. That looks nice." He walked into the restaurant, past a pink haired woman. "Liana?" "Drew?" "How've you been? I haven't seen you since the academy." "It's been a while." Liana looked away. "So you're a commodore now right? Well guess what. I am too." A giant smile formed on Drew's face. "Congrats! You wanna grab a bite?" "No. I gotta get going. I have a mission to finish." "I heard you've been training with Sinbad. What's he like?" "He's...." "LIANA!!!" A muscular blonde man screamed, landing between Drew and Liana. "It's time to get going... Oh! You must be Hyperion's prodigy... What was your name?... Uhh... Don't tell me.... Dre? No... Drake? No..... Desmond?..." Drew shook his head. "No. It's Drew." Sinbad paid Drew no attention. "Uhhh... Was it Dwayne?... Dex?" Liana shook his head. "Vice Admiral Sinbad. This is my old friend Drew. You know, one of the new miracles?" "Oh yeah! Drew! Yeah! I remember you! You're the one that gave old Garp a run for his money. So how was it fighting against the legend himself?" Sinbad wrapped his arm around Drew. "You can tell me." Drew looked around uncomfortably. "Uhh... Well I'm pretty sure that he held back on me. There's no way I was able to push him that far." "Don't underestimate yourself Drew." Circuits whirred to life under Sinbad's eyes. "From what I see, you have large reserves of power stored away inside you. It'd be a shame to let that power go to waste." "Sir? Are you sure I have that much power inside me?" "Trust me. I know my stuff." Sinbad's eyes returned to normal. "By the way, try to avoid to losing a few pints of blood until you're stronger. Also avoid sharp object to your left side." Drew turned to Liana. "He's the Doutai Doutai no Mi user." Liana explained. "He can see into you. Reserves, what can kill you the fastest, your strengths and weaknesses. Anything statistic." Sinbad looked between Liana and Drew. "So... You two are in a relationship or what? Cause I ship this.... Is that how I use that word? Ship?" "Yes sir. That's how you use it. And no we're not. Sinbad sir? I think it's time we should get going." "What's the rush? There's a restaurant right there. Let's go eat! On me!" - A King crumbled to the ground. A teenage boy came up to him and kneeled. The King looked up to the boy. "Please son. You must run now. Get away." "I can't leave you here! Please dad.. You can't die on me. Please!" Years ran down the youth's eyes. "Please.." Someone banged on the door. "It's finally over." The King pushed his son through an open window as he fell into the ocean. "Please be safe. My son Alexander." The door flew off the hinges into the wall. "I'm the King now. All hail King Leone." Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Trouble In Paradise Arc Category:Chapters Category:Stories